What Should Kill
by xosweetsacrifice
Summary: Hermione is a vampire with alot of very talented powers. She runs into a convent that she has to decide if she wants to join. Find out how becoming a vampire happened for her as she stays close to the one, the one Draco Malfoy-The Lord of the convent.
1. Chapter 1

_Damn it._

A dark figure moves quickly through the dark, the dark cloak hiding their face. They moved fast, too fast to be human, then apprutly stops. The cloaked figure pans the surrounding forests. _Crack… Damn it._ A mist surrounds the person, a smell intensifies around the figure, then it over takes their mind, and everything goes blank.

Hermione Granger awakes with a start and peers around the room, immediately taking in her surroundings. She feels at least 20 darks stares watching, waiting, for her next move. That's when she jumps up falling into a low crouch, staring around the room. There are about 20 vampires in the room, waiting for something, someone to give a signal, a signal to attack. The room is darkened. There is someone hidden in the darkness, only their eyes brightly visible. He is sitting, taking in the scene in front of him, then there's the signal. One word….

"Attack."

The vampires move quickly, but not quick enough. Hermione reads their movements before they even make it causing their backs to be thrown into the walls. However, Hermione is yet to move at all. She has powers, plural, which is highly unusual to have more then one when going through the change into become one of them—Vampires, night walkers.

"As much as I enjoy the dark," Hermione speaks in a low, sedative voice making all the vampires in the room stop for a moment. "Let's brighten it up a little." She smirks and with a flick of her head, fire appears around the room creating a small ring around them.

"Much better." She lunges forwards taking the strong down first and making her way through each of them.

After moments of fighting the strong, stern voice is heard, once again. "Enough." He rises and his face is finally visible. The vampires, aside from Hermione, bow and mutter something along the lines of, "Yes, My Lord."

"Malfoy?" Hermione stops and faces him. _Damn it…._

"Hello Granger." He stops his strides only a few steps infront of her. He takes in her changes in appearances, which he approves on greatly. Her hair has grown long and smooth, creating a trail of soft curls running down her chest. Her curves are seen thanks to the tight, black clothing she wears. And her longs legs extend to meet her black boots that reach just below her knees. His eyes linger to her face which is perfectly framed by her curls and accented by her full, pouty lips.

She closed the distance by a small step and crosses her arms. "If you would please stop staring at me long enough to tell me what the bloody hell I'm doing here, it would be much appreciated." She smirked and made eye contact with him.

He just continued to half smile, with a small smirk hidden in his lips. "Well, we thought you were a trespasser. Do you want to know what we do to trespassers around here if I find out they are spying on my convent?" He closed the space completely and was now face to face with her.

"Not really interested, but I will humor you and pretend like I do. So please, Draco Malfoy, tell me what you do to them."

"Well, lets just say they would beg for death when I'm done with them." His smirk intensifying with every word.

"hhmm, I've been through wanting death instead of a certain situation but trust me, its not that bad." Hermione replied viciously as she watched his smirk falter.

"I see. Leave us!" The vampires whom were watching the conversation quickly obeyed and left the intense room. Hermione walked away from Draco and went to sit on the far sofa in the back of the large ball that she now realized she must have been laying on when she awoke.

"I suppose you are not a spy, Granger. No one is stupid enough to risk your _powers _or let alone waste them on a meaningless spy." He said following her lead to the back leather sofa.

"Well now that we have stated the obvious." She said and she leaned back and crossed her legs. "Would you mind telling me why I'm still here?"

He lent in closer to her. "Well, it quite simple."

"Oh, is it now?" She lent closer pushing him down on the couch so she could have an advantage. She bent down to his ear and whispered, "Then, why do I not understand?" She went back to her original position sitting normally. "Want to clearify?"

"Sure."

"I am waiting."

"I want you."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" She says as she sprung to her feet and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't falter yourself to much. By the looks of you, you posses many powers, you can be my secret weapon. Join the Covent or at least think about it?" Draco responded coolly looking up at her from his seat.

Hermione pondered his request for a few moments. "And if I refuse?"

"I figured I'd cross that path if you do. However, you can at least stay here for the time being. Train with us, decide if you want to be WITH us. I would like to know how you can upon these powers though."

She froze when he mentioned how she became like this, it wasn't a pleasant memory but she shook it off and replied "Hmm," She looked around the elegant room. She shrugged and turned her gaze on Malfoy's grey eyes. "I will stay here, but I'm not promising anything. And how I became like this is none of your concern. Understand, Malfoy?"

He nodded as he watched her walk towards the door, stop and turn. "Oh, and I will never call you 'My Lord' so don't expect anything of the nature."

"I wouldn't of excepted anything different." He smirked as she turned back around on her heel and towards the door.

"Are you coming to show me my room or do I have to find it on my own?" She commented over her shoulder as she strolled out of the room.

Draco stood up from his seat on the couch and walked out after her shaking his head.

The castle was huge and elegant as they walked quietly down the dimly light hallways.

"That's my… 'war room', I guess you could call it that, its where we deliberate our upcoming attacks and defenses." He pointed towards two large, expertly carved double doors. "There's the other kitchen and living room." He slightly smiled at his word choice then came to an abrupt hault causing Hermione to crash into him. He grabbed her right before she hit the ground and steadied her.

He smiled, yes smiled at her. "And this is your room….. for the time being at least."

Hermione opened the doors to find a large room, with a large canopy bed. It came complete with a master bathroom and a balcony. The whole wall was covered with books, to which Hermione's eyes lit up at. Yes, she's changed a lot, but her love of books has probably grown even more since Hogwarts. A smile graced upon her face as she took in the scenery and spun around to face Draco. "Wow, nice."

Seeing her smile made Draco feel satisfied and felt the corners of his mouth threaten to tug into a full blown smile. "Yes, well, my room is three doors down to the left, if you need _anything_." He winked then smirked once again.

"Whatever. Thanks and goodnighhhhttt." She said, replying and holding her letters out longer and closing the door.

Draco walked down the hall before lowly responding, "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Get the hell up." Hermione was now jumping up and down on Draco's bed trying for the 12th time now to wake him up."

Draco mumbles something incoherent under his breathe before rolling on his back.

"Come on! I want to get some energy out, I want to train a little, show off a lot." She smirked still jumping up and down above him.

"I can think of other ways to do that." He smirked his own way and pulled her ankles down so that she feel, straddling his upper hips. "And it's a lot more fun."

"Very funny." She struggled trying to get up only to have Draco tighten his arms around her.

"I could get used to this every morning, Granger, but know, I'm usually not a morning person." His arms encircled her waist and pulled her against him closer.

She got an idea and got really close to his face and took deep breathes, sending shivers down his spine. "Then, I'll just have to make you a morning person, wont I?" His low growl echoed through the room as he loosened his grip slightly on her taking in their closeness and her scent. Hermione took this as a sign and quickly jumped off, smiling because she won.

"Be ready in 20. And you might want to take a cold shower." She smirked as her eyes traveled _south_ and then left the room with a slam of the door.

Draco took deep breathes and slowly got out of bed. "This girl is going to be the death of me." He mumbled while making his way to the bathroom.

TO BE CONT.333


End file.
